gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Renya Kougami
---- was the first student in Saint Isidore University to encounter the School Life Club members. He was a member of the Melee Fight Crew and a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Kougami was a teenage boy below average height compared to his other male friends in the club. He had short, slightly spiky and wavy dark hair. He also wore circular glasses and a beanie. Personality Kougami initially didn't seem to hesitate to attack someone, like he did on Yuuri and Ruu. However, Kougami was very smart and was the "Information Source" for his group. He cared for his friends, especially Sino, as he told her to not push herself too much and that he could help her out. This also showed he has a soft side, though he didn't show it. He was also quiet and reserved for the most part. History Before the outbreak occurred, Kougami was presumably a student and Saint Isidore University. After the outbreak occurred, he joined the Melee FIght Crew. Story Chapter 36 As the School Life Club members were on their way to Saint Isidore University, Kougami was hiding behind a bush. A short moment later, he appeared in front of them and told them to drop everything and put their hands up. The girls did as he said, but as it appeared, Rii-san was still had her arm around Ruu. After taking too long to drop everything, he aims his crossbow at them and shoots directly at the two. Chapter 37 Kurumi intercepts the arrow, saving Yuuri and Ruu, with her shovel; shocking Kougami. Kurumi angrily told him that he, himself, knew they weren't "it" and that he should stop. Panicking, he began to prepare his bow to fire another again. Kurumi, upset, began to walk up to him and asked what the problem was. Kougami replied that even though they aren't "it", they could be infected. Kurumi then tells everyone to go back, and asks Kougami if they were going back, they wouldn't be a problem, to which Kougami told them to hurry up and leave. Chapter 40 Touko explained to Kurumi that she had talked with Melee Fight Crew members earlier, some time after the School Life Club had arrived. Touko and Aki went to a conference room in between the campus to discuss a few things, and Touko mentioned Kougami as she thought it was wrong of him to fire a bow-gun at the School Life Club. Takahito explained that it didn't hit anyone, to which Touko replied that it had to be blocked. Finally, he said that he would punish Kougami later. Chapter 41 After Sino had a body check up with Ayaka since she was outside and killed a few zombies, Kougami met Sino and told her that she worked hard. However, Kougami explained that she didn't have to work so hard, and that he could help her out, to which Sino said it was okay, as she was better at it. She then came closer to him and whispered in his ear that she would never lose. Chapter 42 Kougami was present at a Melee Fight Crew meeting. Takahito explained that the School Life Club came from the outside. When he asked Kougami what the Melee Fight Crew's purpose was, he replied that they were going to safely wait for rescue. However, the others commented that they couldn't wait forever since there wasn't enough food. When Takahito explained that they were going to research where the girls came from and what they saw, Ayaka commented that it would have worked if Kougami didn't miss his gun-bow attack, leaving him in an embarrassed state. At night, Sino quietly walked into Kougami's room, and asked him, whom she calls "Ren", if he was sleeping. She walked up to him and saw him sleeping soundly, and as she patted him softly, she told him good night with a bright smile. As she walked out of the room, she touched her belly. Kougami was then seen breathing heavily and trembling in pain— the first signs of infection. Chapter 43 Kougami was now seen walking around as a zombie, confirming his infection. As he heard music from the lower floor, he proceeded to follow as he fell down the stairs. However, he quickly got up again and as he followed the sound, he entered a room, where he saw a portable CD player that was playing music. As he proceeded up to grab it, he fell out of the window and into to the graveyard; killing him. It is then seen that Sino was seen pulling up the rope that was holding the portable CD player. Sino was seen being very sad upon seeing him turn into a zombie and die. As all the club members of their group had arrived, the air was quite gloomy as Kougami had died. While discussing how he could have died, they start making theories, and when Ayaka suspected it could be suicide, Sino immediately denied that. They then came to conclusion that there was a culprit that had infected him with zombie blood. Takahito then says that it was wrong of them to leave him alone. Sino is later seen sitting alone in a room with needles and Kougami's hat. As she sniffs it, she tells herself that she can't cry and hugs the hat. She once more, pats her stomach. Chapter 44 The Melee Fight Crew members had another discussion and confirmed that either the School Life Club or the Fallen Crew did it. They then made a plan to attack the clubs, to both get resources and information, but also to get revenge for Kougami. When Ayaka asked Sino if she wasn't happy since they were going to get revenge for Kougami, she agreed and patted her stomach. Chapter 45 As the Melee Fight Crew had started their plan to attack, Ayaka, Sino, and Takahito went to Rise, who was alone in library. Rise then stated the they missed two people, a "guy who was tall" and "the other one with glasses". Upon hearing that, Sino was clearly seen being upset, but didn't say anything. Chapter 47 Kougami was seen in Takahito's flashback just when the outbreak had started. He was seen blocking the doors with Takashige as Ayaka watched. Chapter 49 Renya was mentioned when Sino was asking whether if Miki, Yuki, or Yuuri had somehow had did something to him. They decline and Sino continues on her way. Relationships Sino Sino and Kougami were on close and good terms, and cared for each other a lot. This was shown as Sino was the only one who called Kougami by his real and first name, Ren. Kougami worried about her and wanted to help her out as much as possible.Chapter 41, page 10 It is also hinted that Sino is pregnant with Kougami's child.Chapter 42, page 26Chapter 43, page 25 When Kougami became infected, Sino developed a slight depression, but she saved his hat and she tells herself not to cry for his sake, which shows how much she cares for him. When the other said that suicide was a possibility how Kougami died, Sino immediately denied that. Appellation Trivia * Though his first name is Renya, almost nobody calls him by this name. His teammates instead call him by his surname, Kougami. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased